The Sapphire Queen
by Wondermorena
Summary: Forced to live as a hostage after the death of her father, Princess Belle of Avonlea must marry the hidden son of the despotic King Malcolm of Aurum who has some secrets of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Belle continued pacing back and forth, unable to sit, stand or even read from the limited number of books she had glanced in the desk of her new room.

She couldn't understand what was going on one minute Belle was with her tutor learning about the history of Misthaven until the royal guard arrived taking the tutor away with much fuss until the Captain of the Guard explained the orders came from King Malcolm followed by Belle quietly following the guards into a room towards the south end of the castle near the quarters of Princess Regina.

That was approximately three days ago.

Other than a different chambermaid arriving every four hours with a meal or to clean her chamber pot, Belle was kept in complete isolation. She would ask the maids questions about why she was there and if they had any news of her father were the girls would either ignore Belle's questions as they silently walked out of the room or respond back to her stating they are not at liberty to mention anything.

The room itself became so cramped where Belle stayed in the twin size bed to avoid pacing back and forth as she began to go mad from the isolation. She began to suspect the castle is under siege, King Malcolm perhaps had now been dead and the rest of the party were now trying to escape or had been murdered as well.

_What about papa?_

She immediately thought about Ruby and the rest of her escort who she hoped where safe. Due to Maurice's arrival in Aurum from Avonlea a month prior, Belle could sense there had been some animosity between the king and father were Ruby began telling Belle how important it was to not become so confident to Regina or even leave her dairy in a place which the maids could have easily find it. Her time around the gardens even the library become limited with letters becoming inspected almost the norm for her she hardly made sense of them.

Belle ran into the door pounding for someone to answer her when she turned to the small window towards the side frustrated even with a chair to prop her up, the window was still too narrow and faced a wall where she was unable to see or hear the commotions of the outside world.

The young girl felt defeated when she placed herself back into the bed ready to write another entry of the madness into her dairy when she heard the door open to find several guards coming in surrounding the bed.

"Lady Belle, you are summoned to an audience with the King and Princess in the throne room." Said the Captain noticing the rest of the men appeared to have been uncomfortable turning towards one another than at Belle.

She got up from the bed, hesitantly smiling at the guards as they escorted her out of the room and into the staircase corridor. Belle never enjoyed walking towards the Throne Room from the royal apartments as the hallways consisted of macabre portraits of Malcolm's most famous killings in battle and the kingdom traitors placed in their final state for all those who request an audience with the king to remember the ones who came before them. The guards opened the door to the room filled with the banners of black and emerald with gold etchings on the leopard standing on top of a pool of blood, the windows were filled stories of Aurum's past as each monarch provides their own personal touch along the two golden ornate thrones placed in the middle of the room on top of five steps towering over the entire room.

"Lady Belle of Avonlea" said the announcer when Belle looked up to see the entire court staring at her whispering and even a few sneering.

She managed to catch one person standing close enough to her stating "traitor" shocking her further when another stated she was the spawn of her father. Further into the room, Belle stared Princess Regina sitting on the throne in all of her lavish splendor despite her insistence in wearing mourning attire for the past three years with only a silver tiara composed of diamonds encrusted on the headband to give the princess the illusion of transitioning.

A widow at eighteen only to be brought back to Aurum two months later after rumors began to circulate within the Guternshnee Court Regina's pregnancy might not have been from the late King Leopold, but that of a stable hand who had passed on around the same time. Despite her brother Killian being next in line, she was given authority to co-rule for her father after the death of her mother the previous year where she was often mistaken as a second wife to the king or even her late mother because the state of authority portrayed her more than her one and twenty years of age.

"Your Grace," Belle caught their attention curtsying unable to look at them in the eye.

"Stand up Milady," proclaimed Regina. "Regardless of the current circumstances, the counsel shares no ill will towards you."

"Thank you" Belle stated standing up becoming annoyed when Regina inspects her high on her throne. She cleaned off the dust on her dress and continued holding her head high. "I plead for the information of my father and the rest of my escort including a safe passage back to Avonlea. I want to continue fulfilling the marriage contract, however I would like to see my family again just before the wedding."

Regina chuckled back inspecting her nails then stood up. "Your father stands accused of conspiring to murder both Killian and the King. Several letters were found in his possession detailing the failed coup which took place a few days prior. He is currently in the dungeon awaiting trial whereas your escort have I am afraid been executed for their part in the crime."

Belle knew she should be sitting down or somehow sobbing but her legs were not giving her any mobility, her ability to speak left her. She couldn't believe what had come out of Regina's mouth. Her father charged for treason and her friends dead? The one hope she had was that Ruby had not suffered in her last moments. "It isn't possible." She shouted "My father is innocent, a good man beloved by his people, loyal to your father. He had not wanted me to come here until I was of age, how could he be considered a suspect unless someone speaks false to save themselves from the block."

"I know you want to believe in the goodness of your father…"

"He was" Belle interrupted Regina shocking the court. "He _is_ a good man. There is a logical explanation to all of this. I can testify on his behalf, my cousin Gaston can swear the character of my father."

"Do you have any proof yourself regarding your father's innocence?" proclaimed the crown prince Killian who Belle noticed had been in the background towards the side as he began walking to stood by to Belle's direction. Although two years older than his sister, Killian often would be mistaken for Regina's twin due to their close nature only when their eye color caused a second glance regarding their identical features. Belle never could deny the Prince's physical beauty as she was reminded many times throughout her life how fortunate her engagement is to a prince both handsome, accomplished in his naval status and a charm possessing him with a carefree attitude where it became apparent to the court the engagement was more of an alliance of kingdoms than a love match.

The question took Belle aback when she looked at Regina who stood there now pouting her ruby red lips. "I'm afraid the only proof I have is only what I know regarding a daughter who knows her father as a good man." She her voice cracked slightly. "All I ask is for my father to be given the benefit of the doubt in defending himself."

Killian and Regina looked at one another when the princess and some members surrounded her in offering advice. The court had trouble hearing what was said when Killian went to join them for a few more minutes of discussion until Regina stood up in front of everyone.

"The counsel and myself were moved by your pleas of mercy." Stated Regina, "clearly a daughter would know her father better than anyone if she is willing to stand up in court to proclaim innocence with little hesitation. He will be spared; I give you both mine and Killian's word on this."

Belle's smiled at the news praising thanks to both Regina and Killian as she was ordered to be escorted back to her original bedroom with all of her privileges restored.

A sense of relief hovered over Belle when she made it back to her room, noticing nothing was altered when she last left it as she looked to find an elaborate wooden box carved in roses under her bed containing all the letters she exchanged between her and her father throughout the years. All possessing their faint paper scent when Belle detected a fresh scent of rose oil coming from a secret compartment of the box, she opened it to find an unopen black envelope from based on the ink to be recently written. She began to open the letter only for it to continue being sealed whether by a strong adhesive or by magic, she noticed a small note in her compartment containing an unfamiliar scrawl.

"_Do not open until after tomorrow."_

The exhaustion from the news and testimony became too much for Belle where she had not wanted to ponder too much into the mysterious letter placing it back into the compartment and hiding the box next to her chamber pot then getting ready for bed.

66666

The trial had been packed with spectators throughout the capital before the sun had completely risen. Many of them were members of the court looking for the best view while the townspeople began to clamor towards the lower entrances causing several instances of the guards to keep the peace for fear of a riot. Belle sat with the royals next to Killian in the side while Regina sat across from them in her rare moments of having young Ivy by her side with the company of her nurse Belfrey. In the middle sat Malcolm deep in conversation with his new mistress Zelena who Belle knew very little of other than the gossip surrounding her as midwife who hailed from a failing noble family in Oz. Her attention went back below when the guards announced her father as the former Duke of Avonlea with the townspeople beginning their cheers as few screamed "traitor".

Belle became aghast at the sight of her beloved father. A large, jovial man who wore too much elaborate fur giving him an imposing figure now wrapped in iron with only a simple grey tunic, face filled with mud and sweat from the time in the dungeon. A brief exchange between father and daughter when Maurice called her out before a guard hit him in his back causing the large man to swallow in pain when he fell to the ground.

"Stop this!" Belle pleaded to Malcolm, "he is here to be tried and you are parading him around as though his sentence is being carried out."

Malcolm stood up ordered Belle to sit down and keep quiet when Killian took her back to her seat. A small comfort when she noticed the prince placed his hand over hers that she briefly smiled at him when she turned back to see the trial.

When it became announced Maurice was charged with conspiracy and murder with the evidence of incriminating letters and a documented attempted on the king's life a week prior, the crowd cheered harder where it became difficult for anyone to hear Maurice's pleas as he began to allocate until Malcolm stood up demanding the prisoner be heard.

"…I am guilty of the crimes against me. I plotted to murder the king, speed up the marriage between the crown prince and my daughter to seize control of the throne." Maurice looked up at Belle seeing the tears in her eyes when he looked back down. "Belle had nothing to do with it, she is completely innocent from my crimes as were all those who served under me when Belle first arrived to Aurum to finish her education." The stress of the irons became too much for Maurice when he went on his knees placing his strength to face the royal courts directly at Malcolm. "My only concern has always been the welfare of my people and family where Aurum depends on the wealth of Avonlea to sustain it status within all of Misthaven."

Belle quickly caught on to the king changing his demeanor to a shocked expression when he began to squirm as he slowly got up regaining his composure.

"Lord Maurice, your crimes upon this kingdom are of a great offense where I am brokenhearted at offering my gesture of friendship. It has come to my attention there was a deal in place where in exchange of the allocation, you will be stripped of all your titles and banished to your summer palace."

"Yes father" Stated Regina proudly, "the counsel and I felt it was the most appropriate decision after we gathered the evidence and taking Belle's pleas into consideration."

The king quickly ignored Regina's explanation continuing to respond back into his sentence. "While it is well believed those who have money and ranking are able to have an easier sentence or even their crimes are looked the other way, I have a firm stance of the upholding the law. Maurice, your crimes proved to be a great offense to those who trusted you and for that you will meet the block effective immediately. Begin the execution."

The king sat down as everyone around him were shocked but the outcome when Belle began pleading for him to show mercy as Regina ordered Belfrey to take Ivy away. "Father this was not what we had agreed upon."

"Regina you are too soft. The man was a traitor and therefore the punishment must fit the crime." Malcolm decreed seeing Belle screaming and crying when he smiled back at her.

Belle tried to run out when she was grabbed by the guards only to see Killian come in turning her head towards the execution. "You need to see this." The sounds coming from all corners were no longer audible with her senses disoriented when she saw her father staring back at her in what can be described as a peaceful expression as he lowered his head allowing the axe to fall upon his neck killing him instantly which led to Belle to see black.

When Belle woke up, she found herself back in her bedroom seeing the bruises on her arm realizing the morning itself had not been a dream. She went to the door for once thrilled it was now locked and it was not the opportune time to meet for meals or be ordered a tray. She went around her room looking at the window seeing Regina and Ivy happily playing in the garden with a feeling of sickness creeping upon her. She hurried to the chamber pot hoping the last of the bile left her mouth when seeing the letterbox close by caught her eye. Immediately remembering the mysterious letter, Belle hurriedly picked the box up opening the compartment with to her luck the envelope was able to be opened with ease.

_To the Daughter of the Duke of Avonlea,_

_By the time you read this letter, your father will have met his unpleasant end in an unjust matter. I express my condolences to you and your family as I have been called upon the House of Legume for any assistance they seek regarding your current predicament. _

_Should you need to write further, use the compartment than the post. Less of a hassle don't you think?_

The letter contained the same unfamiliar scrawl from before where Belle wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at the thought of Gaston seeking assistance without having to give up something of value for him. While she cared for her cousin, she had trouble trusting him but knew seeking allies meant a great advantage for her.

She gathered a parchment from her desk and began writing to the mysterious letter even asking if it was possible to receive Gaston's letters should she need to directly communicate with him. As she began to finish, Belle started writing her name but when the ink touched the parchment, she realized the implication of placing her name should it somehow fall into the wrong hands. She began thinking of an alias where none she cared for until she noticed on her jewelry box contained a sapphire necklace made from the precious stones found in mines of Avonlea.

"That's it" she said to herself heading back to her desk finishing her letter ready to send it into the compartment.

…_..Thank you for your assistance, _

_Lady Sapphire_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Two Years Later**

The castle gardens contained over 40 acres of land with trees scattered throughout most of the terrains which were used during the most humid of afternoons. Belle took advantage of the heat as everyone mainly stayed indoors leaving her more time to stay hidden as she sat perched on the tree with a book in her hand at first glance until she took the contents out of the books revealing it to be a stack of letters she had receive earlier in the day from who she began to call the mysterious benefactor.

It had not taken long after Maurice's execution had spread throughout Misthaven had the House of Legume declared war against Aurum leaving trade and the roads a mess as no one was sure where it became permitted to have go and most of the neighboring kingdoms of Misthaven refused to choose a choice for fear of invoking the wrath of Malcolm or losing favor with the more powerful kingdoms in the regions. The current circumstances of the war left Belle to be placed on house arrest for the first six months with the occasional companionship of carefully selected maids who would simply ask her about the morning pleasantries whenever they tended to her or Regina arriving in her room for several hours a week to do a bit of reading even allowing Belle to play with Ivy. Belle knew the constant visitations were to check in on her, leaving her speaking little whenever she would have a visitor and she also suspected Regina grew tired of following her around and provided her with Ariel as her constant companion. At first she was hesitant to even speak in front of the cheerful redhead allowing her to ask many questions as possible but over the past year, they began to rely on another for support where Ariel would try not to ask too many questions regarding the letters being sent and at times being the messenger should either of the girls have heard something important.

"Getting bored of the love letters yet Milady?" Ariel stated causing Belle to have gotten startled where she quickly closes the book placing it behind her dress.

"Can you be anymore louder? I don't think the counsel heard you as well. Besides they are not love letters." Belle had not understood why she needed to clarify Ariel's comment as the letters themselves contain nothing romantic, however she was not going to admit to her only friend she felt a bit of happiness whenever she would receive them along with an occasional smile whenever the benefactor would ask her about her day writing it to where she believed whoever it was actually cared about her well-being.

"You are always reading them, quick to write back and refuse to let me look at them. Those are usually love letters."

Belle began to blush, "Perhaps they are private letters"

Ariel raised an eyebrow nearly wanting to laugh staring up and down at her, "I have letters of my father that I let you read sometimes. Even if they are super-secret codes you are sending off, I can't understand them enough to be tortured for information." Winking back at Belle whose attentions went back to her book. "Perhaps it is the romantic in me hoping there is a fairy godmother out there who is posing as your pen pal, will arrive here on his white horse to ask for your hand followed by the happily ever after part where he has a handsome younger brother with a weakness for redheads."

Both laughing at Ariel's plan, Belle couldn't help but wonder if there was some part in it where she wished it would be true. There were days she dreamt of a nameless knight who would rescue her or at least help her in defeating Malcolm and have a life filled with adventures. Although after those dreams, Belle would wake up and find herself still on house arrest and enduring the realization what she read about her in her books of the heroes winning were only just stories.

"So this is where you have disappeared to" that voice startling both Belle and Ariel as they stood up curtsying to Killian who appeared to be as ornate as ever in his red doublet laced with gold trimmings. He drew his sword toward Ariel's ball of yarn frightening her as he took the ball inspecting it while looking at Belle. "I have not arrived for only twenty minutes and wondered where the little blue bird went to as she wasn't there to greet me."

Belle smiled back at him heading closer handing her hand to him as he kissed it while imaging how she could get his sword from the sheath and plunge it into his heart. Killian had volunteered to lead the armies under his father's banners finding success in many of his battles only to occasionally come back for a status report or to proclaim a premature victory of a battle he would not have won yet or at times for both leaving Belle more annoyed at the thought of entertaining him over the next few days.

"You arrival was as much of a surprise to me as anyone." She said sweetly. "I'm glad to see you have returned safely."

Killian sneered at Belle pressing his fingers harder into her face leaving her cheekbones with bruises as he turns her face to each side. "I hope you say the same thing the day I bring forth your cousin's head as an early wedding present." He pushed her away leaving Belle to nearly lose her balance on the park bench when Ariel gathered close to her.

_Or maybe he will bring yours as a late birthday present._

"I would make sure you are on the best fighting shape _sire_, my father was a soldier too." Belle proclaimed heading back into her tree stating to Ariel to go back to her knitting.

She got her book only for Killian to listen grabbing Belle by the arm, nearly twisting it to where she knew there would be another set of bruises there that would take a while in healing. "I had nothing to do with my father's decision. Maurice was a traitor who deserved what happened to him. Try being a bit grateful, you could have been placed in an order with all of your titles stripped away or we could have sent you away to be sold in the slave markets of Agrabah. Instead you are here under my father's protection still betrothed to me. If I were you, I would to stop causing unnecessary trouble and learn to accept your place."

Suddenly a fit of rage cemented into Belle where she could see everyone one of Killian's humiliating responses and insults sent at her over the years. She could not explain herself as she placed her hands onto Killian's face knocking him down onto the floor leaving his new garments drenched in mud. He looked at Belle breathing heavily who began going closer to before he quickly up unsheathing his sword towards her.

"Child's play blue bird, enjoy your little victory while you can, especially since father will want to see you in his study." He stated quickly leaving when Belle went over to the end of the tree and began to sob.

"You did a good job," said Ariel comforting her friend, "I don't think I ever saw Killian get knocked odown so fast. His clothes weren't the only thing that was bruised I'll tell you that much." She chuckled allowing Belle to smile as she scrunched further to Ariel.

"That was just it, I wanted to cause more damage to him and I didn't care what had happened to me." She began seeing Killian's head placed in the same matter as her father's had been during the first few days, surrounded by flies with a smell overpowering all those who dared to even set in its way. For an instant, Belle thought the fate would have been too kind for Killian where it began to cause her to shake even thinking she could even see herself approving much less conducting such a fate on anyone regardless.

Ariel soothed Belle's back reassuring her as the girl began to breathe a bit heavier. "If you could stand up to the son, then the father will be much easier."

_That isn't what I am worried about._

"How exactly were you given the element of surprise?" Regina continued pacing back and forth throughout the war room unable to process the story Killian was giving to her and Malcolm. "What about the scouts who spent weeks patrolling the area?"

"They reassured the area was secure, pleading it was all a mistake as I gave them their exact punishment."

"Well that is comforting" said Regina.

Killian frantically began moving towards his father pushing Regina out of the way as he tries his best to ignore her and her constant judgements. "Father, it wasn't my fault. There have been rumors circulating through the other commanders of an alleged leak within our army."

Regina quickly interrupted, "using an already debunked rumor to justify why you are allowing the enemy to come knocking our door? You truly are pathetic Killian?"

"Oh I'm pathetic?" Killian pointed to himself wanting to shut Regina up as quickly as possible. "Your efforts in pretending to be queen have led the kingdom's finances into the ground to the point you will be one bad harvest away from a full blown riot. Why don't you try to learn fix your own reputation and hide that brat of your to a convent before you start meddling in matters that are beyond your fair capacity"

The siblings argued further until Malcolm rose up from his throne throwing his fist onto the table getting their attentions. They stared are their father whose brown eyes were filled with fury, brown hair sticking out of his crown causing the recently trimmed bread to appears as though it began to have a life of its own. He stared at them with an icy glare resulting in the two to separate as Malcolm got out of his throne and walked towards them slapping each of them across their face into submission.

"You both are pathetic." He proclaimed as Regina rubbed her face feeling the sting of the slap, a punishment she had not felt in years but always hated the mere memory of the stings as it sometimes there would be a mark lasting for days due to the ring he had decided to wear only thing time the bare hand told her everything she needed to know. "Neither of you are willing to admit there is a problem or even consider a solution, instead blaming the other for your short misgivings." Pointing to Killian "As I have been sitting in this meeting, the only aspect to your story that has made any relevance is your battalion is not able to make it to the swamps to get access towards the Southern region of Misthaven leading to a massive blow in surprise attacks."

Killian nodded.

Then turning his attention to Regina, "what you are telling me is the lack of trade routes opened has led to a shortage in our coffers where the recent harvests are causing a downturn in many of the neighboring villages"

Regina nodded.

"Excellent, I had a solution. I will write to the House Grenouille of Orleans and offer a hand in friendship where they provide the army, access to the swamps and the dowry to save us through the marriage of their daughter Tiana to Killian."

All of sudden, Killian's expression changed from worry to relief as he grinned with the notion. "Papa, you don't know how happy you have made me, the Grenouilles will save us as their men have some background in stealth attacks and I have seen Tiana a few times, she is not bad in the eyes, a little too opinionated but not every rose is perfect."

"I will draw the contract up at once."

The two men headed to the cart containing refreshments when Regina went to them, "as much as I like to celebrate the toast to a happy union. We are forgetting something in the matter of brown hair, blue eyes; her kingdom has an unlimited trove of sapphires in their mines and has been betrothed to Killian since she was in diapers."

"Oh god father please don't make me marry Belle, she is an ungrateful shrew who would soon place a knife to my throat before performing her wifely duties."

Regina rose her eyebrow laughing hearing Killian's complaints. "So basically you want to trade a vengeful shrew for an opinionated one? Why not just wait until Snow White's perfect little princess turns of age and becomes the perfection incarnation of Killian's dream wife."

"Actually Regina, that isn't a bad idea."

"Emma is eight you idiot!" Regina snarled.

Killian took a glass of whiskey in an effort to calm down from Regina's judgements, "Even if I only needed to rut her to produce heirs, branding her father as a traitor turned her into a liability in terms of marriage. We would lose what little standing we have providing more kingdoms to ally with Gaston."

"And sending her to Agrabah or leaving her in limbo will result in the same outcome." Malcolm pointed out, "we need to do something about her as part of the problem lies in her being place in house arrest has resulted in our loss of reputation. Perhaps we can marry her to someone loyal to us. We can gain more access to her lands and natural resources by rights and showing her happily married can give reassurance throughout Misthaven Belle is safe delegitimizing's Gaston's claim." A lecherous smirk came across Malcolm's face "I guess I will marry the girl myself as I always a little envious at Killian for being betrothed to a lovely creature."

"Zelena would probably have her poisoned first before we have the wedding breakfast prepared." Killian pointed out whilst hiding the disgusted expression over his father's comment and the disappointed on his father creeping in when he realized Zelena would cause a complication in the idea.

"I suppose we can pay a loyal nobleman to marry her, I will need a list of the most powerful nobles who are single or widowers whose loyalty is without question.

Regina and Killian started writing down a list of names when Regina saw the forms needed to draw up the marriage contract. The lettering was secure and firm with the attention to detail she imagine being accurate without any form of loopholes to cause a change in the deal. Her thoughts went to the one person she knew who would be as a meticulous as the contract itself and would allow Belle to still be in their grasp while Killian gains a legitimate fiancée.

She smiled at the thought of it. Her father and Killian would take turns on who would have the fastest heart attack while Belle herself would never find a reason to be a thorn on any of their sides ever again.

"Actually father" she proclaimed, "I might know just the person who can help us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Rumplestiltskin always enjoys having a grand entrance.

The belief is to always provide that who he is conducting deals the thought of never being unable to anticipate what the next move will be. He would already have had the place inspected before making his presence known in case someone decided to let their conscious get the better of them and enjoy their spoils without payment in the form of calling the authorities waiting in the midst or an item used to trap him which he was grateful any would have been difficult if not impossible to find. To continue his usual demeanor, Rumpelstiltskin arrived at the castle of an eccentric Count by standing on top of the table with a wooden goblet in hand containing nothing as he laughed maniacally giving the impression he was intoxicated.

He could see the servants and the Count, a man in his thirties with an elaborate sense of fashion already nervous as he noticed a bowl of fruit and picked up a handful of grapes eating them as he sat on the chair placing his feet to the side leaving his two hidden associates who were hidden in the midst to giggle at the theatrics. The servants were quickly ordered to leave expect for one who was requested to collect the item in question where the Count started pacing back and forth leaving Rumpelstiltskin already with a further headache.

"Oh dear" he stated getting up from the chair and surrounded the Count who finally stopped moving. "Oh dear, oh dear Dearie," he continued taunting. "Fatherhood is not everything you were expecting it to be?"

The Count snapped. "Once it is born, the gold will be transferred back into the coffers as we had agreed?"

"Of course, unlike you I am a man of my word." He proclaimed in an effort to hide his disgust of the entitled noble when noticing how ornate the grand hall appeared even rivaling that of wealthier kingdoms. "So tell me, did stealing from King Ezekiel help pay for all these grand treasures or is there another side business you haven't made public as it destroys the belief of a prosperous only as important as the royals?"

The Count was taken back shocked at the accusation Rumpelstiltskin stated. "Everything you see is done through generations of building and my own personal touches done through my own years of hard work." He began to get flustered reaching for the flask on his pocket to quickly drink away what Rumpelstiltskin smelled to be whiskey. "How dare a little imp question my honor when he spends all of his time taking advantage off of innocent people who are not able to make their lives any easier within the light…."

"Oh spare me your righteous indignation." He snapped back, "you want me to give you back the money you took from your employers and in exchange get rid of the dirty little secret your housekeeper is currently giving birth to so no one will foil your plans in marrying into the royal family by courting the King's daughter." Rumpelstiltskin would normally try to have a full knowledge of those he would interact with to make the deals easier when asking for payment. It was normally easier when dealing with those of lower station as they would provide with some heirloom or even a rare item in exchange to prolong life when medicine was unable to do so or fix a harvest. With nobles, it was usually hiding a secret or something equally selfish that it left him ready to pounce whenever they would start stating they were above consorting with the Dark One as though they were placed in a corner before coming to him. Perhaps his only corner would be risking prison in making a deal with him even though the discovery of the missing coffers would have already landed the proud nobleman into a life time in the Penal Islands. The Count was one of those people whose pride was not willing to admit he was no better than the man who he summoned as he continued refusing to answer the Dark One's questions until a servant arrived carrying a child.

"I believe this is what you came for?" The servant said handing the baby to Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One looked at the infant seeing as it appeared to be healthy while still somewhat red from only been born just as a few minutes before, he wondered if the mother had even had a chance to look at the child before he was taken away from her?

_He will be placed in better hands after this_

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers when he gathered his cloak, "the gold has already been placed back into its coffers. It would be like it was never stolen in the first place." He noticed the Count placing a sigh of relief but the castle windows were quickly being covered by their blinds where the servant started moving quickly away already giving the Rumpelstiltskin the confirmation of what he was already suspecting prior to arriving.

_Why is it difficult for these people to listen?_

Just as he snapped the gold back into the coffers, Rumpelstiltskin froze the servants gathering the Count's attention as he became trapped by the arms from the efforts of his two little companions who now made their presence known while still in their disguises as gruesome grey imps.

"Hand me, you can't go back on your deal!" The Count demanded when Rumpelstiltskin gave the child to Baelfire heading to the nobleman who started to become a quivering mess at each passing second.

"Oh no Dearie, I am not going back. I am only making sure there aren't special charms within the castle that won't leave me here as your personal piggy bank."

"No everything is above board."

Rumpelstiltskin could tell this man was lying through to his teeth where he sent Alice to find the item in question when she spotted the dagger the servant had carried with them to be laced in squid ink that Rumpelstiltskin almost wanted to laugh at the implication.

"Squid Ink doesn't work on me as you are the latest of many who thought to trap the Dark One with the most common of entrapping charms." He touched the blade feeling its cool edges over his face slowly causing his cheek to receive a cut only for it to heal within seconds. Rumpelstiltskin smiled tossing the blade to the side when he heading to close proximity to the noble.

"Please don't kill me, I only want to have absolute confirmation."

"Well you shall have it now, only this time I will make sure you never doublecross anyone ever again as you will be deprived of your senses." With a snap of his fingers, the Count became transformed into a tiny bat who started screeching as he flew away in a confused state. The servants were no longer frozen with Rumpelstiltskin placing the baby back into his arms.

"The mother should have her son back, make sure to let her know there will be a letter in possession once she's awake." A reassurance her child will never be taken away along with some gold to keep her and her child's life secure is more than enough as the possessions of the Count were now divided up by the servants or sent back to their rightful owners.

Rumpelstiltskin and his cohorts disappeared to a clearing close to the Dark Castle reversing the disguises away having Balefire and Alice appear back into their childish selves.

"Can we go back into those masks?" asked Baelfire putting his cloak back on.

"I thought you said this was a bad idea because you didn't want to scare anyone?" pointed Alice.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at seeing his children jumping at the idea for another trip when he checked his pocket watch for the time. "Another time right now let us go home before Mrs. Potts starts to scold us about the dinner being cold once again."

The kids nodded following their father who decided to walk back to their castle rather than have them all teleport at the same time. The distance was only half an hour away and the kids tended to complain about being teleported everywhere when they enjoyed being active despite being in the castle most of the time.

"Papa" asked Baelfire, "you could have taken the child away and the servants in their own troubles, the deal was technically binding."

"Not exactly, the mother gave her consent for the baby to be taken away from her and the father never acknowledged him so he was giving me a stolen child than his firstborn child as he had quickly agreed to. Which is fine except that wasn't his firstborn son and this wasn't his first nor would it have been his last time in stealing the coffers from the royals."

The kids stayed silent surprised by their father's explanation but happy regardless as the mother would have their child and the world was rid of the useless Count. Continuing their walk until they made it back into the Dark Castle, Tinkerbell opened door greeting the kids as they hugged their nanny each talking about their day and enjoying their disguises as she told them to go change their clothes and wash up for dinner. Rumpelstiltskin quickly noticed the younger woman appearing to ignore him which he found usually odd as she was the first to talk about what was going in the castle, upon closer inspection he notice she had been wearing a shawl covering the red marks on her shoulders and hair normally immaculate appeared to be a mess.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he could see the young woman began to scrunch away.

"Where is he?" already not looking forward to the unexpected visit.

"In your study" she said in a lower tone.

"Go to your room and change into something more suitable. I'm not mad at you Tinkerbell, don't ever come to that conclusion."

She nodded heading to the side door leading to the servants rooms when Rumpelstiltskin pinched his nose wishing he had an alcoholic beverage to deal with the uninvited guest. He opened the door finding Malcolm sitting on his desk drinking some wine, smirking at him as he raised his glass.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rumpelstiltskin closed the door walking closer to the man who made no qualms in ruining his life.

"Oh come Laddie, can't a father visit his son and 'grandchildren' every once in a while. I know that Aurum has been very dull without its more colorful family members never being court to shine the light back into our lives"

Already Rumpelstiltskin was losing his patience "I'm not going to ask you again, what do you want? I have a good mind to throw you on the grounds of violating my children's nanny."

"You make it sound so vulgar, the girl enjoys the attention I give her, maybe you should do the same as she is pretty and there can't be many out there who are eager to climb into your bed even if you do pay for their services. Or have you already bedded her and just like the last time prefers to have my attentions given to her than looking at your grotesque face.

Rumpelstiltskin had enough getting his sword into his father's neck ready to end a lifetime of heartache when Malcolm smiled at him ordering him to stop. He obeyed putting his sword back into his rightful spot when the king started to compose himself.

"I have come here with the most excellent of news, I have secured you a bride at long last."

Now Rumpelstiltskin was surprised by the news appearing to be indifferent as he went to the fireplace placing another coal into to the hearth. "Oh really and who is this unfortunate girl you have tricked for this arrangement?"

"Belle of Avonlea"

Rumpelstiltskin did a double making sure he had heard the name correctly. "Killian's fiancée? I seem to remember the only time I had ever seen her at the betrothal ball six years ago she was a completely doe eyed over the prospect of marrying Killian even telling people to address her as 'your majesty'. It was no secret his father was going through some hard times because of their insistence in keeping Belle as a hostage even though he often wondered why the wedding hadn't taken place shortly after the execution if it meant giving the coup a bit of legitimacy.

"Plans have changed, Killian will be marrying someone else and Belle is still under my protection so naturally we thought of you as the next option for her."

Something about Malcolm's logic had not sat well with Rumpelstiltskin, he never knew for sure if his father was lying but there was more to the story he was not telling when he began to smile as the truth had been shown to him. "You can't send her away without losing your own support because we both know Maurice was not executed because he was a traitor and the rest of the world suspects this as well." Malcom stood silent at Rumpelstiltskin's revelation leaving the Dark One smiling in glee. "Are you sure that is wise? The poor girl has been through so much where I am sure marrying the hidden older brother would send her into a fit of madness."

"Then she will fit along in your world. Malcolm got up looking at Rumpelstiltskin finishing the remainder of his goblet. "Those little bastards need a mother and Belle is now at the age where she can produce another for you. Instant family, the girl is safe and everyone is happy"

"What if I refuse?"

"We both know you can't especially since I can order you to marry her." Now Rumpelstiltskin realized he was stuck at the threat, there were days he wished he could use his magic against Malcolm but then that would have mean the King would have known his eldest son possesses magic which would have left him in a dire position, the silence in Rumpelstiltskin's acceptance left Malcolm in glee as we walked towards the door. "I will be expecting you at the midsummer masque in three weeks, you can meet her then and we will be able to formally announce the engagement for you and Killian." The King left sneering at Rumpelstiltskin who viewed his father leaving to his carriage until it was past sight riding through the road.

Exhausted, Rumpelstiltskin went into the study finding an old globe he hardly used as its purpose was to keep an eye on those who were desperate to seek him. "Show me Belle" he asked the globe appearing a haze of purple fog when the appearance of a young woman dressed in a pink gown heading into what appeared to be the library and sneaking a book out of room.

_The girl likes to read_

On closer inspection he could see the state of her face as someone whose cerulean eyes were not the same as when he had last seen her. Now a woman who appeared to as lost and desperate and those who come to him where her eyes gave the impression she no longer cried. Another instance he noticed she was with her companion playing cards and being jovial although the front was so painfully obvious to anyone who would have noticed after careful studying. He wondered how she would put with being here, a castle placed in darkness most of the year with a husband who is out of the most of the time and two children on the verge of becoming adults. She would find perhaps find comfort in Baelfire and Alice as they would try to make her comfortable but Rumpelstiltskin was no stranger to stepmothers who despised the children from their predecessors. As much as Malcolm had a point, he couldn't expose the children to a woman who would hate her fate so much she would take it out her frustrations on them. Perhaps she would love them and they were usually protected by Tinkerbell and Mrs. Potts should something happen. Rumpelstiltskin closed the globe and left the study already deciding on going to the ball but not sure if he was ready to accept the decision.

_The poor girl will know what is coming…._

6666

"You are marrying me to who?" Belle nearly placed herself in shock at Regina's command. She wanted to cheer in happiness at no longer being engaged to Killian but the other option left her more confused than she cared to admit.

"My older brother Rumpelstiltskin, technically half-brother. Father and I decided it would be better as now Killian's options have opened to a better candidate, he is normally cooped up in his castle up on the mountains so you don't have to worry about being spied on and the fresh air would do you better than staying in the court at all times. The announcement will be made the masque in three weeks along with Tiana and Killian."

Belle enjoyed how comforting Regina made it sound, a lifetime of peace in the mountains married to the brother she knew no one ever liked to talk about as though his mere existence was a dirty secret one would soon hope to forget.

"That is all, you may go now. Congratulations Belle, you are honestly in better hands than being in Killian" Regina smile appeared to sweet leaving Belle uneased as she left the princess's quarters and headed into her own finding Ariel on the chair reading a book.

How she envied Ariel, her life appeared to be too simple with only waiting on her and not having to worry about the threat of being murdered because of an impending doom. At times she wanted to give the girl money and sent her away as she shouldn't be risking her life to help her but she knew Ariel would refuse and continue on as though nothing had happened.

"What do you know about Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked Ariel who began to be perplexed at the question. "Their majesties decided it would be best for me to marry him instead while they can save their lives by sending Killian to marry someone else."

"Oh" the seriousness in Ariel's expression worsened leaving Belle more worried. "This puts it into a damper"

"What do you mean?"

Ariel felt comfortable at speaking further but she could see Belle getting antsier. "He's Malcolm's firstborn; they say he is so gruesome that it killed his mother shortly after she gazed upon her son for the first time. He is supposedly more animal than man where he lives in the mountains eating the children from the local villages and conducting blood rituals."

"Okay now that sound completely ridiculous" Belle interrupted. "I need facts about him not childhood superstition."

"I don't know if this is true or not but there are rumors he might be a sorcerer as his mother's family consisted of mages, Malcolm would have used him years ago if that were true but most people who have said this proclaim he uses some magic to get what he wants. He even murdered his wife after she could no longer stand the sight of him which supposedly led him to live in the mountains in isolation for many years."

"He murdered his wife?"

Ariel nodded. "It is another rumor along with the details of what he did to her. All that is certain is that Malcolm married him when he was a younger man and sometime later, there was no wife and everyone in Aurum made it taboo to talk about him."

Belle wanted to faint even if it meant hitting her head on the hard floor. She wasn't sure what was worse, being engaged to a cruel womanizer or marriage to a murderer.

"I am sure as you said, they are perhaps ridiculous rumors about him and this marriage will allow you the escape you wanted from Malcolm and Regina."

"Perhaps or I might have just traded one deadly prison for another."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Belle and Ariel entered the grand hall seeing a sea of guests each out doing the other in the mid elaborate masks. One had a silver peacock; another was jaguar while one mask Ariel insisted had been death itself.

"You got to admit for a mad, bloodthirsty king; Malcolm does know how to throw a party". Ariel pointed out as she grabbed a goblet of wine from the serving tray.

Belle had not wanted to agree but smiled at seeing the display. There was not one inch of the banquet table that was covered with bowls of punch, carefully decorated flowers almost too delicate to touch and appetizers just as decorated as the flowers themselves. The walls were covered with the finest tapestries and not single of the ballroom had not been laced in gold.

Malcolm spared no expense and she was the one paying the bill.

"Nothing too special, more of a reason for Regina to show off." Belle placed put on her mask, a Colombina headdress painted in cerulean showing white flames and cerulean feathers on the right side matching her gown. "Let's have fun tonight"

Ariel placed her mask, a seafoam green Colombina etched in gold on the rims is the eyes matching her gown in the similar feature. "Oh I plan to have fun, you need to relax and do some dancing."

Belle chose to ignore her as they went their separate ways. Quickly finding a few dance partners who she was grateful for not asking her who she was although their small talk had been welcoming when observing Zelena rivaling Regina at who would have been the better hostess. It was clear the redhead has her sights on being more than just the King's mistress that it amused Belle seeing how hard Zelena was trying to upstage Regina. She smiled at seeing Ariel dancing with tall gentleman who complimented Ariel's clothing with his own purple ensemble. Belle wished she could have seen who it was under the mask, although she suspected it might have been Lord Jefferson based on his tendency for wearing exaggerated colors whenever he enters a room.

A little closer she noticed Killian dancing Princess Tiana who mainly covered her face with a head mask resembling a frog that matched her gold and green gown. The woman had arrived the previous day where from the little glances Belle has gotten, Tiana was a confident and beautiful woman who quickly charmed Malcolm and Regina when she presented them with her handmade beignets. They looked so happy together as Killian's grin never left his face and Tiana's laughter could be heard despite the heavy mask. There was a part of Belle who wanted to tell the travelling princess to leave and never come back while the other offering her congratulations believing the reputation of the Grenouilles as fair and just.

Belle started to think Ariel was right and she needed to enjoy herself. She began listening once again to her dance partner unaware of another who was closely observing her.

666666

The size of the ballroom and the amount of the people there allowed Rumple the tool easily to have blended in through the crowd observing Belle. The thought had crossed his mind perhaps she would have not been able to attend due to some nonsense where it would have led to an entire evening of being forced to interact with his family until he saw her coming in still not wearing her mask giving the impression she was supposedly sneaking in. She did appear to be a curious creature, spending most of her time looking around the ball than conversing with her dance partners where he chuckled at how bored she appeared when she finally interacted with her latest partner on who seemed to have not gotten the hint of letting those who were near him a chance to be spoken.

He looked at his family who were busy conversing in their own different worlds where he could see why Belle was easily able to relax as he decided to walk over to where when the latest dance had been finished finding her to be have been alone once again. She was still wearing her mask, fanning herself with her hand which Rumpelstiltskin silently chuckled at her use of practicality following her as she walked to the other end of the ballroom.

"Not exactly the belle of the ball, are you my pet?" He stated startling Belle who turned around perplexed as she gazed at the man who was wearing a dark golden plague mask.

"I don't believe there is anything wrong with taking a breather after dancing for some time"

"There isn't however you appeared to have not wanted to do any dancing of the sort for a little while now. You appeared to be distant and almost looking for a way out at every direction you have turned, so begs the question, what exactly is someone like you doing at a ball if they don't want to be here?"

At that moment, Belle was happy she was wearing a mask. The nerve of him assuming such a thing, she wanted nothing more than to push him into the table having him now become decorated with the prized roasted swan. "So are you following me now? It is a little too much for you to know what none of your concern."

"Just a mere observation" he went closer to her already hearing Belle's breathing change as leaned to where their masks were now touching. "The handsome prince won't notice the wallflower if she is in the shadows."

Belle pushed away cornering herself to the wall. "Maybe I don't even want the handsome prince to even see me?" she said defensively. She knew the ball was a mistake but she had not wanted to disappoint Ariel and knew there would have been consequences had she not made herself known. Now she wished she could have disappeared away from everyone.

Rumpelstiltskin backed away as he noticed her hands were trembling where he believed he might have heard a sniffle but he wasn't so sure. "My apologies, I was only making a gest. You should go home if you are not feeling well. It would be a shame for to stay if you aren't having fun."

"No wait" Belle interrupted as Rumpelstiltskin began to turn away. He turned back to her when she moved out of the corner. "I apologize; it's just that I am suppose to meet my betrothed tonight."

Now he got her.

"Is it safe to assume he isn't the handsome prince back there?" he pointed to Killian where Belle made a scowl expression to her face although she realized her new friend wouldn't have seen her reaction.

"No of course not" she quickly remarked. "Although we were engaged for a while and I can tell you firsthand his charm is not as lovely as he makes himself out to be. My new fiancé on the other hand, I don't know. I heard he is even more dangerous than the crowned prince."

"I am sure we will find a way to overestimate your foreboding fiancé." Rumpelstiltskin glances at Belle and sees her to be a slouching her shoulders as though she were caught in a lie and wanted to leave, she never looks at him directly in the eye when he confronted him as though she thought wearing a mask would make it easier for her not to have noticed him. While being a beautiful woman, she wanted not be seen and had been apparent she was not someone who interacted with many as often as she would have liked. "Would you permit me to a dance pet? It would allow you to avoid seeing your paramour for a little longer."

Belle smiled handing her hand to him as they walked into the ballroom and began to dance. Her new partner for all of his faults led her into the dance floor with ease as he held her tight moving with the music that quickly changed its tempo from a waltz to something vibrant that was heard in the Southern lands which shocked Belle as this type of music had not been always respectable to have listened to even within the court of Avonlea. She knew the steps of the Volta even though she was a rusty at it where her partner suggested she follow his lead as they moved further into the middle of the ballroom clinging closer to one another were Belle began blushing at the close proximity they were in allowing her to have become warm not from the excretion.

Their dancing was not going unnoticed by the rest of the crowd who all left the ballroom to watch them where Belle and not bothered to notice it as she became too preoccupied by her partner's ability to glide her with the music transporting her into a world where anything was possible.

For the first time in years, Belle began to laugh even as they finished their dance with a sultry dip where Belle was sure she must have now scandalized the entire court even as they refused to acknowledged anyone in the room other than themselves.

"You are a brilliant dancer" she said to him, annoyed that had been all she could have mustered to say.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled at her flustering he nearly felt guilty at keeping himself hidden. "Thank you Milady, not exactly someone who will bore your or cause your delicate feet to have been damaged from the unnecessary pressure."

Belle smiled back to him when she heard a loud throat clearing where she turned around seeing Regina in her signature black as she glanced at Belle with her usual distain. "His majesty wants to see you right now in the study. I would suggest you not bother keeping him late."

Before Belle could say anything, she noticed her partner had disappeared where she wondered how he had done it so fast without Regina failing to have not noticed him but she had supposed he would have been someone she was not going to pay a second glance to have even if he was there. She hoped she had not imagined the last few minutes of mysterious partner where she had wanted to see the man behind the mask and perhaps get his name where her thoughts continued to focus on him as she followed Regina into the study with her greeting some guests on the way where it was laughable at seeing Regina's mood change on the drop of a hat. They opened the door seeing Malcolm gazing at his papers at his desk drinking from his goblet that was next to another full bottle where Belle rolled her eyes at how it was a business as usual.

Regina cleared her throat allowing Malcolm's attention diverted back into Belle and Regina where he ordered them to take of their masks where Belle wished she could have been sent to another place immediately even as Malcolm could not stop lustfully staring at her leaving Belle to move a little closer to the back

"It appears you have been quite the butterfly tonight." He started moving around looking at the door and corners where Belle began to be confused as to the state of the monarch "Another attempt at Rumpelstiltskin trying to make himself the center of attention knowing he shouldn't be upstaging Killian or Tiana tonight of all nights."

"I don't understand, I was only dancing with the guests." She couldn't decipher what he meant although she was sure the Volta had not been banned even if it was a dance one did not do in respected circles. At that moment, both Regina and Malcolm were puzzled as they stare at Belle who starts wondering if her appearance has changed all of a sudden based on their expressions when Regina starts to give her a smirk as she turns around finding her masked friend coming into the room relieved to see she had not imagined him and wondered where he had disappeared to. Before Belle could make a sound, the guest took off his mask revealing to Belle a man of green skin so rough looking that it gives the appearance of scales where the reflective light shows him to have gold flakes on the perceived scales where she found them to be fascinating on him.

Instantly she knew who this was even though she had never laid eyes on him before prior to this moment. The man who gave her some joy was the one she was hoping to have avoided.

Rumpelstiltskin paid little attention to Belle placing himself next to her as he noticed Regina getting a drink, "You needed to summon me father?"

"I hope you three are happy, thanks to your little stunt the wedding will be placed within the next few weeks rather postponing for several more months. I had hoped to keep this as quiet as possible but now the whole court knows about Killian and Belle are no longer together."

"To be fair, you invited Tiana and her family where it was expected for Killian to have been taken by the girl. Although these two, I would say set the wedding quickly to focus the attention on Killian and Tiana." Interrupted Regina who wanted to laugh at how flustered Malcolm was becoming with Rumpelstiltskin not bothering to care as she can see Belle one more step in losing her temper."

Malcolm took a deep breath gathering his goblet and staring at Rumpelstiltskin who appeared to be bored as he sat down a chair annoying Regina and perplexing Belle "Alright, the wedding will be next week" pointing to Rumpelstiltskin, "I would advise you to not leave the city in the meantime. Congratulations to you both and may it union bring us all a sense of peace and happiness and Belle, stay for a minute the rest of you can go off."

Rumpelstiltskin already feared of the possibility of Belle being alone with his father nearly causing him to have cast a spell when Regina placed her hand on his arms indicating the hint to get out that he agreed bowing to his father as they both left the room with Regina walking a little quicker with Rumple following her to another section of the alley

"Just because you will be marrying the girl, doesn't mean you need to lose yourself and father finds out about your dirty little secret." She pointed her finger into his chest causing Rumpel to roll his eyes. "Might I remind you this is how you got yourself into this predicament in the first place?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Regina." He said to her. "I could care less if Belle is one of father's newest paramours"

"He won't do anything to her. Yes father wants to bed her but he isn't so stupid to do so without risking the wrath of the rest of Misthaven as many still view her as a legitimate heir to Avonlea." She could see Rumpelstiltskin not paying attention to her focusing on his own thoughts in which she could see the idea of marrying Belle had him more concerned than he was letting on. "She isn't Milah, the girl gets on my nerves yes but I wouldn't have suggested the union unless I knew you were both in good hands."

"I only agreed to for this union because Bae and Alice could use a maternal influence. The girl means nothing to me and you couldn't give a damn about my well-being." They stood in close giving one another a death glare grabbing her wrist as she attempted to strike his face. "The next time you want to ease your conscious into playing a hero, I would suggest sacrificing your own daughter as dear Cora did for you to Leopold or stop pretending as though father will pass Killian over for you and a monarch who is willing to look passed your own skeletons instead of playing with lives of others."

At this moment Regina began laughing as she pushed Rumpelstiltskin away. "Says the one who can't give his heart away. I am sure the little princess will be thrilled at that notion or will be calling you her hero when she discovers you are a murderous sorcerer. I probably gave you the best companion you could ever have. You should be already planning on naming your first born daughter after me, provided the girl is willing to even let you touch her."

While Rumpelstiltskin was heartless, what he always sure about was that he never one had gotten the pity of anyone where knew Regina couldn't say the same as evident by her efforts in failing to be a ruthless version of her mother. "I would first worry about the influence Ivy has in being with nurses all the time before you interfere in my domestic affairs."

It was enough to take the grin off of Regina's face as she left in a puff wishing him a good evening heading back to the party. Seeing as it was still a nice night, Rumpelstiltskin went around for a walk before heading back home hoping to catch Alice and Baelfire still playing before they had a chance to feign sleep.

6666666

Belle always knew whenever she was summoned an audience with Malcolm, it was always with Regina or someone else there where the first time being alone with this man gave her a sense of dread as she could see how drunk he was getting. She had her blade onto her wrist in case something happens where she hope she would have no need of it.

He circled her handing her a proclamation. "I need you to sign this as it is a marriage contract stating you have entered this union with the full knowledge you are now a full member of my family as such I can properly see how your lives are easily lived."

"Why would you have me sign something you would have never followed regardless?" she pointed out remembering the first contract she saw between her father and Malcolm formalizing her union and his disregard not breaking it.

"I don't trust Queen Snow and King David should something happen where I would like to have a bit of security and you are in no position to refuse. Sign it and you may be able to go back to your room."

Belle took a deep breath signing the document of her life away being annoyed at how she was continuingly surprised by this. As she placed the ink pen into the table walking towards the door, Malcolm quickly went up to her closing the door placing her back onto the door, Belle started to tremble looking away while trying to feel for the doorknob. She could smell the whiskey on Malcolm as he placed his hands over her.

"Once Rumpel breaks you in, expect a visit. I will give you more knowledge than either of my sons could have ever given you."

She quickly opened the door and ran to her room before Malcolm could jump into kiss her where she hadn't cared if he had fallen over. Belle went to her room closing the door behind her, immediately locking it where not even Ariel has the key so she knew she was safe from Malcolm's advances for now. The bed now appeared to be so comforting as Belle jumped into it knowing how far the window was just beyond her reach only to never have a chance to escape it.


End file.
